Sebastian and Ciel: A French Love
by nyxkere666
Summary: There have been twenty-two unexplained deaths in London in the past week. The Queen has requested that her faithful guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive, investigate these deaths. When the owner of a French toy company visits, things get a little out of hand. Ciel's feelings for his butler begin to grow deeper as he searches for the answer to one question; Have I fallen for Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1 In The Morning

**Ciel Phantomhive awoke to a beam of sunlight glaring onto his face. He groaned angrily, throwing the sheets over his head. A shadow loomed over him, providing comfort from the irritating glow.**

** "Young master, it is time to wake up," the shadow spoke, it's deep voice amused.**

** "Ten more minutes," Ciel groaned, burrying his face into his pillow. The shadow chuckled, reaching down to pull away the sheets. **

** "I am afraid I cannot allow that luxury this morning, master. You have a full schedual today, and you need to be prepared." Ciel sighed, opening one eye. He turned his head to look up the man standing over him. The man smiled kindly, tilting his head so a lock of raven colored hair fell down into his face.**

** "Fine, fine, I'm awake," Ciel sighed, sitting up. He stretched and yawned, blinking against the harsh sunlight. He scooted to the edge of the bed, waiting. The man handed the boy a cup of tea, then dropped to his knees to begin dressing him. The boy sniffed the tea.**

** "Earl Grey?"**

** "You're favorite, master," the man replied, buttoning the boy's shirt. He pulled a tie around the child's neck, creating the perfect bow. **

** "What is my schedual for today?"**

** "This morning you have dance lessons with Madam Pomnoir; at noon you have fencing with Professor Andel; and for this evening, you will be dining with the owner of Enfants Heureux Société."**

** "Dining with the French," Ciel huffed. "Lovely." The man laced up the boy's boots, then stood, taking the empty tea cup from him. He bowed and headed for the door. His hand had just turned the knob when the boy's soft voice spoke.**

** "Sebastian..." The man turned his head, looking at the boy. **

** "Yes, master?"**

** "I need to catch up on the news in London, so cancel the dance and fencing lessons." Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.**

** "Young master, I do not think it wise to-"**

** The boy lifted the eye patch on his right eye, revealing a glowing purple pentigram.**

** "Cancel them! That's an order!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, then bowed at the waste. **

** "Yes, my lord."  
**

* * *

** Ciel stepped into the foyer, sighing tiredly. He hadn't been getting much sleep as of late, and it was finally taking it's toll on his stamina. He yawned and rubbed his eye. **_**I won't be able to focus like this**_**, he thought. **

** "Good morning, young master!" A female's voice rang out. Ciel turned to see Meirin, the house maid, smiling down at him. He blinked in greeting, then turned and left for the garden. He sat down on the stone statue in the center, staring at the white rose bushes. **_**I feel as if I was ran over by a train**_**. **

** "Good morning, young master!" A voice called out. Ciel looked over his shoulder to see Finny, the gardener, trimming a bush near by. Ciel sighed and turned away. His mind began to wander back to a few weeks ago, when he attended the Viscount Druitt's ball. He frowned, remembering how painful it was to be fitted into that aweful dress. What was even more painful was having to dance with his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel was a boy with two left feet, while his butler seemed to do everything perfectly. Ciel remembered how humiliating it was to be surrounded by that filthy Viscount, how embarrassing it was to be called "Little Robbin"...**

** He remembered how it felt to be held in Sebastian's arms as they danced across the floor that night, that feeling of safety and love...**

_**LOVE?**_** Ciel shook his head, blushing. **_**Where the Hell did that come from?**_** Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the kitchen. Ciel sighed. **_**Bardory again.**_** He stood, heading back into the manor. **

** "Bardory, how many times do I have to tell you," Sebastian was ranting. "We do not use flame throwers as cooking utencils." **

** "Yeah, you've told me before." Bardroy, the chef, rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "I just wanted to get it done faster, ya know?"**

** "Bardroy, cooking is not a race," Sebastian explained. "Cooking is an art. In order to master the art, you must take it slow and steady. I must go see to the young master, so...get this cleaned up." Sebastian turned, shaking his head. He blinked when he saw Ciel standing in the doorway.**

** "Oh, young master. I do apollogize for the commotion."**

** "I wasn't bothered by it. These things tend to happen daily. Any news from the Queen?" Sebastian nodded, laying and hand on Ciel's shoulder and steering him into the foyer. Ciel couldn't help but blush, enjoying the soft touch. If the demon noticed, he didn't comment on it.**

** "A letter just arrived, young master," Sebastian said. He reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope, breaking the seal. He handed it to his master, watching closely.**

** "'There have been many deaths this past week, too many to be considered casual. I would like my faithful guard dog to investigate these strange deaths. Thank you for your loyalty, The Queen.' How many deaths have there been this week?"**

** "Twenty-two, my lord," Sebastian answered. "It has also been proven that they died within one hour of each other."**

** "Obviously, they are not common deaths."**

** "Would you like for me to tell Tanaka to pull the carrage around front, master?" **

** "Yes," Ciel sighed. "We must first investigate the bodies. You know where we must go..."**

** "Of course, my lord."**


	2. Chapter 2 The Undertaker's

**Ciel stepped out of the carrage, his eye landing on the door in front of him. He sighed, stepping forward. Sebastian opened the door, letting his master enter first.**

** "We need to see the recent bodies," Ciel called out. A creak drew Ciel's eye to an old coffin in the corner. The lid opened, revealing a tall man with long, silver hair covering his face. A scar ran down one side, while a sinister smirk adorned the other.**

** "Hehehe, I knew it wouldn't be long," Undertaker cooed, stepping out of his coffin. "Twenty-two customers this week, I knew it wasn't a coincidence."**

** "Are you just going to ramble on?" Ciel demanded. "We need to see the bodies. Now." Undertaker laughed softly, stepping closer. He grinned.**

** "Give me it, and I will tell you everything. Give me that which warms the coldest heart, brightens the most frowning faces...Give me the gift of the greatest laughter!" The man rocked back and forth, laughing all the while. Ciel sighed and looked up at Sebastian.**

** "Well?" Sebastian smiled, clearing his throat.**

** "Nichiyoubi ni party ga arunndakedo, konakattara yurusannde!"**

** The Undertaker burst into laughter, tears spilling out of his eyes. He gasped for air, falling down onto one of the coffins. **

** "That...that was...marvalous! Truly...brilliant! Alright! Alright, I will...tell you everything!" After a minute or two, Undertaker calmed. He looked up at Ciel and Sebastian, and began.**

** "These deaths are no ordinary one's. Every victim looks as if to be sleeping, a joyful smile on each face. There are no wounds, no trace of poisons, and nothing to explain these deaths. The victims all had one thing in common; they are all women with blonde hair and blue eyes."**

** "Blonde hair and blue eyes?" Ciel repeated, sitting down on a coffin and thinking. **

** "Uh-huh. The women were between the ages of sixteen and twenty-four."**

** "Young women. Is there nothing to link them together?" Undertaker smiled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a violet ribbon, handing it to Ciel.**

** "Every one of them were wearing this in their hair." Ciel ran his fingers across the ribbon, feeling the smoothness. **

** "No wounds or poisons to be found, no explination as to how and why they died..." Ciel trailed off. He stood, heading for the door.**

** "Thank you for your time, Undertaker," he said, following Sebastian out to the carrage. He climbed into the carrage, still lost in thought. **_**All of the victims were wearing this**_**. He fingered the ribbon, rolling it between his hands.**

** "Sebastian, I want you to make a list of where the women were found." Sebastian turned towards his master, placing his right hand over his heart.**

** "Yes, my lord."**


	3. Chapter 3 The Little Problem

** Ciel stood in his study, staring out the window. He held in his hand the violet ribbon, the only clue to this horrid crime. **_**Twenty-two women, blonde hair and blue eyed, all wearing this ribbon**_**. He began to plan a theory. **

** Perhaps the murderer was a not so attractive female, a girl who envied the beauty of the victims. Perhaps the man she loved left her for a blonde hair and blue eyed woman. **

** Or perhaps it was a male. He had fallen in love with a woman of blonde hair and blue eyes, and she broke his heart; So now he got his revenge by murdering all of the women with the same discription. **

** Ciel sighed, shaking his head. He could never understand how love drove people to do such horrible crimes. Then again, he had never been in love, so he couldn't really judge, could he?**

_**Stop lying to yourself**_**. Ciel blinked, confused by his inner voice. How was he lying to himself? **_**You have been in love, you still are in love, don't play that act!**_** In love? How am I in love, he asked the voice in his head. **_**It is obvious. The way you follow that demon around like a lost puppy...**_

** Ciel blushed. There was no way that he was in love with his butler! That was impossible! Besides, it would be immoral to think such things about another man. Ciel had heard of the new homosexual movement happening in London, but he never dared comment on it. The men were low class, they didn't have to worry about keeping face. Ciel had too much to ride on to fall in love with anyone, much less a male demon. Surely his thoughts of Sebastian were of a friendly nature, and nothing more. He admired the demon, that was all. **

** Sebastian had saved his own life three years ago. Sebastian was there for him when no one else was. He cared for him, he looked after him, he provided him company when he was feeling lonely. Of course Ciel would feel a little something towards him, but nothing like love. **

_**You do remember how he danced with you?**_

** Of course I remember, Ciel told the voice. But that was nothing. True, I did like being held, but that is normal for someone who has lost their parents. He is a father figure to me, and only a father figure! Now hush up and leave me alone! **

** Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ciel jumped, startled by the noise. **

** "Enter," he called. In stepped the man himself, Sebastian Michaelis. **

** "Young master, it is time for dinner. Would you like me to bring it to you in here?" **

** "I'm not hungry," Ciel sighed. "Just give it to the other three."**

** "But young master, you need to eat, otherwise you will be sick. How about I just bring you the desert, hm? Chocolate cake, your favorite." Sebastian smiled softly. Ciel sighed, nodding.**

** "Fine, bring the cake." Sebastian bowed and left the room. Ciel sat down at his desk, still argueing with that wretched voice. How dare his own mind contradict him! **

** Sebastian entered the room, carrying a dish of cake. He lay it on the desk in front of his master, smiling. Ciel stared at the food, deciding to ask the butler a question.**

** "Sebastian, is it possible for a man to fall for another man?"**

** Sebastian blinked, taken aback by such a rash question. **

** "Of course, young master. It is uncommon, but it does happen. Why do you ask?"**

** "I was just...curious, that's all."**

** "Perhaps the young master has noticed another man? It wouldn't surprise me, you are at that age to question the happenings of life..."**

** "I haven't noticed...I wouldn't...Only one," Ciel mumbled. **

** "Only one? And who would that be, if you do not mind my asking." Sebastian tilted his head, interested in this conversation. He had always thought his young master to be shy around women, but he had never thought of him as a homosexual. **

** Ciel blushed, looking away quickly. How was he supposed to tell Sebastian that it was he who Ciel noticed?**

** "I...I can't tell you," Ciel said.**

** "Oh? Why not? If the young master is worried that I will poke fun at him, rest assured. I would never do something like that to you. Please, trust me." Ciel blushed deeper. Why does he have to say things like that? Doesn't he realize how difficult he's making it? **

** "Oh, fine, I don't see how it matters, but I'll tell you. The only man I've noticed is...is..." Sebastian stood there, waiting. Ciel groaned, pushing back the chair and standing. He walked around the desk, turning his face to look up at the demon. **

** "Young master?" **

_**Bugger it all to Hell**_**. Ciel grabbed Sebastian and pulled him down. And kissed him. **

** Sebastian's eye widdened, completely thrown off guard. **

** Ciel quickly let go of him, turning away to hide his face. **_**I...I just kissed...**_

** "The only man I've ever noticed before is you, Sebastian. Now, please leave." **

** Sebastian stood there, his jaw open in shock. He blinked, understanding the order. He bowed and quickly left the room. His young master...noticed...him? **

** Ciel lay in bed, staring into nothing. It was well past midnight, and he still hadn't managed to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did earlier that day. He kissed Sebastian. A man. A demon. His butler. **

_**My first kiss...was with him...**_

** Ciel blushed crimson and hid his face in his pillow. He couldn't believe what he had done. And now what would Sebastian think of him? Ciel sighed and got out of bed. He couldn't just lay there with all these thoughts running through his mind. **

** He headed into his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed. **_**Shamful. I'm acting just like a girl!**_

** He blinked his right eye. "Sebastian, come here." **

** A few seconds later, Sebastian stood beside him.**

** "My lord, it is too late for you to be up."**

** "I can't sleep. Give me a bath." Ciel found that soaking in a warm bath eased his thoughts, and helped put him to sleep. Sebastian bowed slightly and began to run the water in the tub. He then helped Ciel out of his night shirt, and placed him in the tub.**

** "You should have called for me sooner, young master," he scolded. "You needn't be awake so long. It is unhealthy." Ciel sighed and sank down in the tub, closing his eyes. He jumped when he felt soft skin on his chest. **

** "I'm just washing you, young master," Sebastian said. "Do not be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid!" Ciel snapped. "You just starled me, that's all." Sebastian began cleaning his master with a soft rag, washing his chest thoroughly. Ciel sighed, closing his eyes again. He let Sebastian wash his back and his arms, but when he tried to do the rest, Ciel's eyes popped open. His entire face grew hot, and he pushed Sebastian away quickly.**

** "N-no! I can do the rest!" Sebastian frowned, confused.**

** "Young master, you always let me clean you. What is the matter?" Ciel turned his face away, trying to hide his embarrassment. **_**I can't believe what is happening! Sebastian always bathes me, and I never end up with...with this!**_** Ciel slid deeper into the water, trying to hide what was clearly visible. **

** "J-Just go! I can finish the rest!" **_**Wait, how do I take care of...of this problem? I've never had this before!**_

** Sebastian stood, bowing and heading for the door.**

** "S-Sebastian, wait!" Ciel called out. Sebastian stopped, turning towards his master.**

** "Yes, young master?" **

** Ciel blushed. "H-how do I...What do men do when they...get a problem?"**

** Sebastian tilted his head. "A problem? They solve it, of course. Hold on, what do you mean, young master?" Ciel gulped and looked away again.**

** "What do they do to...t-to...get rid of their problem. Um, their, um lower problem?" **_**Bloody Hell, why am I asking him this?**_

** Ciel turned and saw a faint blush creep along Sebastian's cheeks. **

** "Oh. That problem." Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was uncomfortable. "To get rid of that, you have to use your hand, young master."**

** "Use my hand? How? What, do I just...just touch it?" Ciel was confused. He'd never learned these things. **

** Sebastian's face grew warmer. "You have to...to...wrap your hand around it, young master. And...and rub it." **

** Ciel pursed his lips, still not understanding. "Sebastian, just show me how to do it, I'm not understanding you." **

** Sebastian's eyes widdened. He walked back to the tub, kneeling down. **

** "I'll have to touch you in order to show you, young master."**

** "Fine, whatever, I just want to know how to get rid of this." Sebastian nodded, and dipped his hand into the water. He then wrapped it around Ciel's stiff member.**

** And began to stroke it. **

** Ciel gasped, almost jumping out of the tub from the sensation. **_**B-Bloody Hell, w-w-what is this?**_** He moaned, blinking in confussion and...something else he couldn't describe. It felt good, whatever it was Sebastian was doing. **

** Suddenly, Sebastian pulled his hand away.**

** "That is how you do it, young master. I will leave you to it, then."**

** "W-what? No!" Ciel reached out and grabbed Sebastian's sleeve. "Please...you do it." Sebastian looked down at his master. He kneeled down, wrapping his hand around Ciel's member again. Ciel moaned and threw his head back. **_**What is this feeling? It feels so...so good!**_

** Sebastian pulled away once again. "If my master will allow it, I will show him another way of dealing with this problem." **

** Ciel blinked, looking up at Sebastian. "Another way?" **

** "Yes, young master. If you would, please step out of the tub." Ciel did as he was told and stood on the floor mat, confused. **

** Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of him. And took Ciel into his mouth. **

** "A-Ah!" Ciel screamed, his knees buckling under him. Sebastian lay him on the floor, kneeling between his legs and sucking. Ciel thrashed his head from side to side, this new sensation almost too much to handle. **_**H-his mouth, it's - it's oh! **_

** Sebastian hummed, the vibrations sending Ciel into over load. Ciel felt something hot and strong in the pit of his stomach. It was coiling...and coiling...and-**

** "AH!" Ciel screamed, his entire body exploding into Sebastian's mouth. His back arched clear off the floor, his neck bent back and his eyes rolled back in his head.**

** Sebastian swallowed every drop of his young master, then removed his mouth. He looked down at the perfectly sinful display, his breathing heavy with lust.**

** "That is called oral sex, young master," he explained, his eyes shining red. "It is to your liking, I presume?" He smirked. **

_**He just...what just...what was that?**_

** "W-What was that? T-that feeling just...now?" **

** "That, my lord, was an orgasm," Sebastian answered. "It is also called coming." At this, Sebastian crawled onto Ciel. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Ciel's.**

** Ciel blushed, closing his eyes. His tongue darted out on instinct, and swiped at Sebastian's bottom lip. Sebastian smirked and did the same with his own tongue. Their tongues met and mingled slowly. Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. **_**I've heard of this type of kiss before. A...A French kiss, I think it was called.**_

** Sebastian pulled away, standing. He gathered up his master and dressed him in his night shirt, then carried him to his bed. **

** "Now, if you would please excuse me, my lord, I must go take care of my own problem." **

** Ciel blushed completely red. **_**W-What!**_

** "...Problem?" **

** Sebastian smiled seductively, leaning in to catch a quick kiss. "You have seemed to have created a rather uncomfortable problem for me, young master. It has been a long while since I have felt this before."**

** "I-I could take care of it like you did for me," Ciel said, leaning up and reaching for Sebastian's belt. Sebastian stopped his hand.**

** "I would like that very much, young master, you have no idea just how much. But it is near one in the morning, and you need your rest. If my master still wishes to learn, he may ask that another night." Sebastian placed a small kiss on Ciel's head, then bowed and left for his own bedroom. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting and The Fulfilment

** Ciel sat at the table, frowning at his French guest.**

** "So, what you are saying is that children enjoy a more fast paced game?"**

** "Oui, the children love to run around, bouncing back and forth, so I thought this would be a rather nice way to help, no?" The guest was a woman, the head of Heureux Société, a toy factory in France. With blonde hair, blue eyes, and a striking figure, the woman was a charm. **

** "I can see why you thought this form of toy would do well, but have you considered a more educational toy? For instance, I am fond of logical games, like Chess. Perhaps a game that uses the mind instead of the body would be more efficiant?"**

_**Oh, but you'd love to play a physical game with Sebastian, wouldn't you?**_

** That damn voice again! **

** "Ah, but if you always use your mind and not body, then you would surely grow fat," the woman laughed. "It is best to exercise both, no?"**

_**You'd love to "exercise" with Sebastian.**_** Damn it, will you hush up! Ciel blinked, trying to clear his rude thoughts.**

** "Perhaps you could make a toy that would exercise both, then? Something with strategy and movement." Just then, Sebastian stepped into the room to clear the table. **

** "Madam, how was your meal?" **

** "It was tres magnifique! Superb dish, oui." **

** Sebastian bowed his head and carried the plates to the kitchen. Ciel sat there, his face red and his heart racing. **_**Everytime I see him, this happens! What is wrong with me?**_** He shook his head and turned back towards Madam Lumore. And froze.**

** Madam Lumore was smirking, looking at him with an understanding in her eyes. She had noticed.**

** "I thought this show of love was deemed immoral in England..."**

** "W-what are you going on about!?"**

** "I am merely saying that in France, love between men is not so looked down upon. In fact, it is show cased as something lovely, a form of love that surpasses the rules of humanity." **

** "T-there is no - no love between me and my butler, don't be ridiculous!" **

** "If not love, then passion," Madam Lumore replied. "The French know a look of lust when we see it, Phantomhive. And the way you were looking at that superb butler of yours..."**

** Ciel's face flushed hot, and he looked away quickly. Wrong move. His eyes landed on Sebastian's as the man entered the room again.**

** Sebastian smirked at his young master, indicating that he had heard every word that was said.**

** "Madam, I must ask you to stop embarrassing my master so. All this talk of passion and lust tends to...cloud his thoughts." Another smirk. **

** Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. **

** "Look at the time. I am afraid I must be on my way, young Phantomhive," Madam Lumore stated. She pushed out her chair, standing. "It was a pleasure speaking with you." As she turned to leave, Ciel caught a glance of the ribbon in her hair. A violet ribbon...**

** "That ribbon," Ciel gasped. Madam Lumore stopped, turning back towards Ciel.**

** "Parden moi?"**

** "That ribbon in your hair, I just noticed it."**

** "Oh, oui, it was a gift from my mother when I was a child. Good day, young Phantomhive."**

** Ciel lay in his bed, unable to sleep yet again. His mind kept replaying his conversation with that French woman. And that ribbon...surely it was just a coincidence. **

** He shook his head, trying to get rid of the conversation. Love between men, preposterous. And as for lust...Ciel wasn't ready to face that. **

_**But you do lust for Sebastian, don't you? That forbidden fruit, that body of his which you have yet to see...**_

** Ciel groaned angrily, feeling himself become aroused. **_**Bloody Hell, what is wrong with me!**_

** He reached his hand down, his goal to solve his "problem" so he could sleep. Just then, the door opened.**

** "Young master, I have come to check to see if you are sleeping alright."**

_**NO!**_

** Ciel quickly pulled his hand away, hiding himself under the sheets. His face flushed. He closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping. A shadow loomed over him. Ciel's heart beat quickened.**

** "Young master, I know you aren't asleep," Sebastian purred. The bed creaked as Sebastian sat down beside his young master. Slowly, he let his gloved hands pull down the sheet.**

** Ciel's eye popped open, and he gasped, reaching to hold the sheet in place. "N-No! It's cold! I-I was trying to sleep!" **

** "Young master, you and I both know that just laying in bed will not make you fall asleep."**

** "It wasn't that, I was trying to get rid of the problem that was keeping me awake, then you barged in and I -"**

** Ciel stopped quickly, realizing what he just said. He blushed crimson and turned his head, ashamed. **

** "Having a problem again, my lord?" Sebastian asked, his voice low and seductive. "Would you like any help with that?" **

** Ciel sighed, leaning up. He put his arms around Sebastian's neck, and kissed him passionately. **

** "Take off your clothes," Ciel ordered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, standing. He then began to strip, slowly and seductively. **

** "My, my, such a bold order from my master," he said playfully. "I wonder what he will order me to do next..." **

** Ciel watched, wide eyed as Sebastian's skin was finally revealed. Long, slender, bitable neck...Fit, smooth chest...And a huge, thick -**

** Ciel turned his face away, blushing from embarrassment and lust. **

** "What's wrong, young master? A bit too much for one as small as you to handle?"**

** "S-Shut up!" Ciel snapped, turning back to face him. Sebastian stepped closer to the bed, his eyes glowing.**

** "Young master, do you remember what I did to you a few days ago? Would you like to learn?"**

** Ciel gulped, remembering what Sebastian did. He nodded slowly, unsure about how he was going to fit **_**that**_** in his mouth. He would choke!**

** Sebastian grabbed Ciel's head, moving it towards him. "It is quite alright, young master. Just take as much as you can." Ciel let out a breath, and lowered his mouth.**

** He licked it a few times, trying the taste. When he decided that it wasn't all that bad, he lowered his mouth over the tip. He heard a gasp, and looked up. Sebastian's eyes were glowing a deep red, and his bottom lip was caught in his teeth.**

** Quite the turn on for Ciel. Ciel moaned and closed his eyes, getting into what he was doing. He bobbed his head, using his tongue and a bit of his teeth.**

** Sebastian growled low in his throat, his hands fisting in Ciel's hair. **

** Ciel was just getting into it, when he was suddenly pulled away.**

** "N-no!" He moaned, trying to put his mouth back to where he wanted it. Sebastian held him away, looking down into his eyes.**

** "Y-young master, are you sure you want to end things so soon?" His voice was deep and husky, full of pure demon lust. **

** Ciel frowned, looking up. "Well, you wanted me to do it! What else can we do besides this?"**

** Sebastian smirked. He pushed Ciel down on the bed, crawling on top of him. He let his mouth work down the small body, licking and biting. **

** Ciel moaned, trying to thrust against Sebastian.**

** "My lord, there are many different things we can do beside this." **

** "Like what?" **

** "I'll show you." Sebastian moved down between Ciel's legs. Ciel, thinking Sebastian was going to relieve him, spread his legs in welcome. He closed his eyes, ready to feel that mouth.**

** He didn't expect to feel that mouth down **_**there**_**! **

** His eyes popped open, and he leaned forward.**

** "Sebastian, what in the Hell are you -" Ciel gasped, his head falling back to the bed. **_**Oh...My...**_

** Sebastian licked around Ciel's entrance, teasing. He then began to dip his tongue just inside, spreading his master. **

** Ciel moaned loudly and tried to thrust back onto the tongue, suddenly needing it deeper. **

** Sebastian pulled his tongue away.**

** "Master, this might hurt." He added one finger, then put his mouth on Ciel's member to ease the pain.**

** Ciel scooted uncomfortably, his body confused. He was torn between the pain and the pleasure, not knowing which to linger on. **

** A second finger was added, and Ciel hissed. **_**W-wait...surely he's not thinking that he will fit in me!**_

** A third joined the other two, and began to move slowly, stretching. Ciel hissed in pain again, but didn't try to move away. He was curious as to how this all worked.**

** Suddenly, Sebastian pulled his fingers out. He crawled on top of Ciel again, kissing him softly.**

** "This will hurt. A lot. But please, my lord, bare with it." At this, Sebastian entered him.**

** Ciel's mouth opened in a silent scream, pain wracking his body completely. He gasped and writhed, trying in vein to escape it. **

** Sebastian stilled inside of his master, his inner demon waiting to be unleashed. **

** After a few minutes, the pain went away. Ciel took a few deep breaths, moving his hips a little. Sebastian growled, his eyes glowing. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian slowly, looking up at him.**

** "Move," he ordered. Sebastian moaned in happiness, thrusting his hips slowly. Ciel gasped, the pain coming back. He bit his lip, not wanting Sebastian to notice. **

** Sebastian sighed and thrust deeper, moving a bit faster each thrust. Ciel clung to him, the pain slowly loosening again. Ciel wasn't much into this, but if Sebastian liked it, he would suffer through it.**

** His entire outlook on this changed when something inside of him was hit.**

** Ciel moaned and his back arched in pleasure.**

** "W-what?"**

** "That...was your...prostate...master," Sebastian panted, thrusting to hit that spot again.**

** Ciel's eyes rolled back into his head, and he felt himself tighten. **

** "S-Sebastian!" Sebastian understood the plea, reaching between them to grab hold of Ciel, at the same time thrusting against that spot over and over again.**

** Ciel's entire world exploaded, his mind lost in the pleasure that consumed his body. He felt as if he were dying the best death in the entire universe.**

** He opened his eyes, meeting Sebastian's. Sebastian moaned loudly and stilled inside of him, empyting himself in his master.**

** Ciel moaned softly at the feeling, his eyes closing in exhaustion. **

** Sebastian pulled out, falling down beside Ciel.**

**He rolled over to wrap his arms around him, burrying his face in Ciel's shoulder. **

** Ciel blinked once and fell straight to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5 Finish

** Ciel woke with a pounding in his head. He slowly sat up, groaning. He yawned, stretching his muscles. **

** He hissed in pain, reaching down to grab at his bottom. That's when he remembered everything that had happened the night before.**

_**I had sex with Sebastian!**_

** He sat there, stunned. His heart began to race as he recalled every single detail. His face flushed red, and he lay back down again. **_**What have I done?**_

** A knock on the door brought him back to reality.**

** "Good morning, young master," Sebastian said, entering the room. "I would like to inform you that you have nothing schedueled for today, so feel free to sleep in." **

** Ciel sighed and sat up again, careful to not move too much. "No. I need to be working on this case right now. I have no time for sleeping in." He hissed as he tried to get out of bed.**

** Sebastian noticed and went to help him up. "Young master, I am sorry for last night. I pressed my luck a little too much."**

** "No, no, it's fine. Besides, I wanted to. Sebastian, prepare the carrige, we're going into london." **

** Ciel stepped out of the carrige, looking around. **_**Another murder, and in this area too...Just what are you planning?**_** He reached down and picked up the violet ribbon, bringing it to his nose. He sniffed it. The scent was a strong one. He sighed and held the ribbon, his mind already planning how to catch the murderer.**

** "Sebastian, I would like you to invite Madam Lumore over for dinner tonight. See to it that she does not decline." Sebastian bowed slightly.**

** "Yes, my lord."**

** "An invite on such a short notice," Madam Lumore stated, entering the dining room. "Young Phantomhive, surely you must realize how busy I am?"**

** Ciel regarded her silently.**

** "How am I to work when you insist on my company? Surely your butler is better suited to you...needs." She winked, sitting down across the table. "But no matter. I have taken a liking to the Phantomhive. You interest me greatly, what with your guard dog ways. Tell me, why have you invited me tonight, my young Phantomhive?" **

** Ciel pulled out the ribbon, laying it on the table. Madam Lumore looked at it, frowning. **

** "That looks just like mine! Did you get it as a gift to me? You noticed how old mine looks, have you?" She pulled the one in her hair out, stroking it softly. "I thank you for the gift, but I cannot accept it. This was my mother's, and I will never replace it."**

** "A ribbon such as this one was found on every victim," Ciel stated coldly. "A ribbon that looks identical to yours, Madam Lumore."**

** "Is that so? Well, violet is a lovely color. Oh, you think I'm the murderer? How lovely! My dear, I'm a woman, I wouldn't have the strength to murder anyone, much less the time."**

** Ciel stood, circling the table and standing behind the woman. He leaned in and pressed his nose to her hair. And sniffed. Madam Lumore was taken aback, cleary confused.**

** Ciel shoved the ribbon against her nose.**

** "Smell." Madam Lumore moved away. **

** "Phantomhive, what are you trying to -"**

** "The scent on this ribbon matches that of your hair, Madam Lumore," Ciel whispered. "Actually, every ribbon has the same scent. The only clue tying these murders together being a violet ribbon, and all with the same scent. You, having a ribbon identical to these, and your hair smells exactly the same...Two coincidences? Not likely."**

** Madam Lumore's eyes grew cold. "Going by a few ribbons and a perfume. You really are a child. Look, dear, how about you go play cops and robbers with kids your own age, and leave the crime fighting to the big boys, hm? You wouldn't want to get...hurt."**

** Ciel smirked, moving away. "Hurt? Is that a threat, Madam?"**

** Madam Lumore stood, turning to face Ciel. She took a few steps towards him, smiling. "I would never dream of harming anyone! I was just merely giving a warning, in case someone did try to hurt you."**

** "As if you could hurt me," Ciel smirked. "After all, you are just a woman." Madam Lumore's smile vanished.**

** "Just a...just a woman?" She suddenly reached out and grabbed Ciel by the collar. "Listen here, you little brat. Women are what makes this world go round. We give birth to the worthless men in your armies, and never do we hear a thank you! We cook, we clean, we live out our boring every day lives to please the men around us, and what do we get in return? Nothing! I refuse to be subjected to the men of this world. The women who submit are the one's that do not deserve to live!"**

** "So that's why you killed them. What a pathetic excuse for murder."**

** Madam Lumore growled, tightening her grip on Ciel's throat, choking him. "Brat! As if you could understand a woman's life! You'll pay for insulting me."**

** "I think not."**

** Sebastian stepped out of the shadows, his face a mask of ice. "Madam, I am asking you this only one; please unhand my master." **

** Madam Lumore smirked. "And what are you going to do?" She reached into her coat and pulled out a revolver. She pressed it to Ciel's temple, smiling cruely. "He'll be dead before you can lay a finger on me, butler!" **

** BANG! **

** Madam Lumore sighed, closing her eyes. She hated having to deal with the blood, but it was worth it none the less. She dropped the body, and turned to take care of the butler.**

** He was nowhere to be found. She pursed her lips, walking towards the door. **

** "Looking for me, Madam?" **

** She stopped dead in her tracks and turned. And gasped in pure shock.**

** The boy which she had just clearly shot was alive and being held in that damned butler's arms. **

** She backed away, her heart racing. "H-how is this possible? I-I shot him point blank, how!"**

** Sebastian sat Ciel down, smirking at the woman. He held up his hand, showing her the bullet between his fingers.**

** "If I couldn't save my young lord from certain death, what kind of butler would I be?" He dropped the bullet, letting it bounce on the floor at his feet. He took a few steps foward, smiling.**

** "W-what - no one could stop a bullet like that, no one!" **

** "No **_**human**_** could stop it," Sebastian corrected. "But I can."**

** Madam Lumore's eyes widdened in terror. "What are you?"**

** Sebastian grinned, his eyes glowing. Suddenly, the room went completely dark. **

** Madam Lumore blinked, trying to see through the darkness. Suddenly, two blood red eyes appeared in front of her, and a daziling white smile joined them.**

** "I am the thing which goes bump in the night, I am the monster in your dreams, I am the very thing that humans fear. I am, in short, a demon. And you, Madam, are dead."**

** A loud, sickening sound erupted through the room. Madam Lumore gasped, looking down at her chest. **

** Sebastian's hand was sticking out the back of her, his fist closed over her own heart. **

** Madam Lumore took one last look at those eyes, and saw no more. **

** Ciel blinked in the darkness, standing. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his neck. A few minutes later, the lights came back on.**

** "Forgive me, my lord, but she tried to harm you." Sebastian reapeared in front of Ciel, a wet towel around his hand. Ciel turned and saw a pool of blood in the middle of the room. He sighed.**

** "She did ask for it, after all. Well, at least we got the killer."**

** "We did." Ciel sighed and looked up at Sebastian. Suddenly, his victory of finally solving the crime meant nothing to him. The only thing that mattered to him in the entire world was...the very demon that stood before him.**

** Ciel threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him passionately, closing his eyes against the sudden pain in his chest.**

** "Without you, I wouldn't be here," Ciel whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.**

** "Y-young master?" Sebastian blinked, shocked as he saw the tear. **

** "Without you, I would surely be dead," Ciel continued. He looked deep into Sebastian's eyes, no longer ashamed or afraid of the tears that ran down his face. "Without you, life wouldn't be worth living."**

** "Young master! What has gotten into you? What...what are you trying to say?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, confused.**

** "Sebastian...I love you."**

** Time itself stopped. Sebastian stared into Ciel's eyes, as Ciel stared back into his. Ciel knew that Sebastian was a demon, he knew that the man couldn't feel the same, he knew it...but he didn't care. All that mattered was being with this demon, forever.**

** Ciel accepted this, and was just about to pull away when those five little words made his entire heart stop.**

** "I love you, too...Ciel." **

** Ciel woke, rubbing his eyes. He rolled over, yawning and laying his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian turned and placed a soft kiss on Ciel's fourhead, smiling.**

** "Good morning, young master. A letter has just arrived for you." **

** Ciel turned and saw an envelope laying on his bedside table. He sighed and opened it, reading.**

** "It seems the Queen has requested a meeting between her loyal Dog and this...Spider."**

** "Spider? I've never heard of this Spider before."**

** "Neither have I. Well, if the Queen requests it, then it must be done. Sebastian, prepare a carrige for us." Sebastian smiled, kissing Ciel sweetly. He would follow his master to the very depths of Hell and back. He would be the boy's sword and shield, making sure that no harm came to him. He would love him for as long as the Fates allowed.**

** Sebastian stood and got down on one knee, placing his right hand over his heart in a show of loyalty and love. He uttered those three words that now meant more to him than anything in this rotten world.**

** "Yes, My Lord."**

** THE END! **


End file.
